The ester according to the invention and its odour are not known from the prior art. Our own investigations into structurally similar compounds have led to the following odour descriptions.
The structurally closest compounds 2-methylbenzyl isobutyrate and 4-methylbenzyl isobutyrate were assessed overall as uninteresting from the point of view of odour and with regard to perfumery. In comparison to the compound 3-methylbenzyl isobutyrate according to the invention, surprisingly no fruity notes were detected with regard to either compound. The odour descriptions for the two compounds are as follows:
2-methylbenzyl isobutyrate: fatty, linalool, carbinol
4-methylbenzyl isobutyrate: fatty, anise, heliotrope.
4-Isopropylbenzyl isobutyrate, which is already known from the literature, only has a watery, cumin-like, herbaceous odour with anise features.
4-Methoxybenzyl isobutyrate, which is likewise already known from the literature, exhibits a pronounced odour of anise, and 2-methoxybenzyl isobutyrate smells of cinnamon and guaiac.
In S. Arctander, Perfume and Flavor Chemicals, Vols. I and II, Montclair, N.J., 1969, private publication, benzyl isobutyric acid ester is described as having a fruity-flowery fragrance and use in fruity-spicy-herbaceous odoriferous substance mixtures is indicated. A. Müller, Parfümeur, 2, 43-44, 1928 describes the fragrance of this ester as fruity, with an undertone of caraway.